Mobile devices including portable telephone systems, such as cellular phones, have been steadily increasing the type and variety of content that they provide to a user. Many mobile devices incorporate sufficient computing capabilities to fall within the category of the small, handheld computing devices. Mobile devices may be known by other names rather than cellular phones and generally refer to devices that have been integrated with receiver/transmitter technology so that they can send and receive telephone calls or other messages via a network. Mobile devices include palmtops, pocket computers, personal digital assistants, personal organizers, personal computers (PCs), and the like.
Many mobile devices provide contact management systems that allow users to store and access contact information for their contacts. Contact records typically include name, phone, internet, email, and physical address information as well as notes the user has added for the contact. In some instances, mobile devices may provide a caller identification feature where an incoming caller is identified by phone number and/or a short name which may be retrieved by matching the calling number with contact information stored in the mobile device or elsewhere.